


Don't Even Know Your Last Name

by StoriesOfImagination



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Hangover, Morning After, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Tattoos, flommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfImagination/pseuds/StoriesOfImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wakes up with the world's worst hangover, a tattoo, and a sleeping guy in her bed. </p><p>This was the prompt from ohemgeeitscoley: 'last night was supposed to be a one night stand but we drunkenly got each other's names tattooed on each other's ass cheeks so now its kind of hard to forget you' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Even Know Your Last Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohemgeeitscoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/gifts).



The first thing Felicity noticed was the warmth.

It was November and she’d been asking the super to fix the heat for weeks. She had taken to wearing layers and thick socks when she was home. The bedroom was the worst so she piled blankets on top of her comforter and bought some insulated drapes to keep the drafts to an absolute minimum.

But still, every morning she would feel the bite of the cold early morning air trying to creep under her comforter.

And yet today she was delightfully toasty, hot even. Which, now she came to think about it should have been impossible because she was completely naked under the covers.

Well that was…odd.

She tried to squint at her alarm to see what time it was and immediately slammed her eyes closed again.

The light was blinding. Wait, did she forget to close her curtains? How late was it?

She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth as she forced herself to open her eyes.

9:24am

 _Shit_.

She automatically began to propel herself from the bed, but her head spun violently and she crumpled back onto the edge of the bed. She shivered against the frigid air and tried to ignore the way her stomach was churning.

This was possibly the worst hangover she had ever had the misfortune- oh wait, no there were those couple times in college that–

Her stomach roiled.

Yeah, how about _don’t_ think about two days up-chucking.

In the top three though. Definitely.

So lots of drinking.

The club! So that made it Saturday? Sunday?

Felicity grabbed for her phone.

Saturday. Thank goodness for small mercies.

Felicity swayed slightly as she tried to decide which she needed more: to be warm and horizontal, or in close proximity to the toilet.

Warm won, aided and abetted by her severe case of the spins.

She groaned as she gently tried to find a position that wasn’t going to make her hurl. She burrowed backwards into the warm center of her bed with her covers pulled up high under her chin and her face peeking out to drag in fresh air in long measured breaths.

This sucked.

Did she at least have fun last night? She remembered arriving at the club with Tina. It had been loud and dark except for the neon lights. Oh and that paint stuff. That was fun – it probably got everywhere though-

~~~~

_A face smiling at her. Dark hair, tousled in that way she loved. Shocking blue eyes even in the shadows of the club. And that smile – it was fun and sex all rolled up into one. He was grinning at her and asking if the paint splatters had gone all the way down her cleavage._

_“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she replied, flashing him her most flirtatious smile._

_“Very, very much,” he said, stepping closer and sliding his hands from her hips to her back to-_

~~~~

She froze for a moment and had to remind herself to breathe. Yeah there had definitely been fun.

She wriggled further into the covers until she suddenly hit something solid. And very warm.

The warmth moved and an arm slid over her waist and curled around her middle just below her – _hello naked_ – breasts. He pressed up behind her ( _yup definitely a he_ ) and buried his face in her neck with a sleepy humm.

She hissed in pain as one of her ass cheeks protested. Did she fall down last night?

Felicity took a deep breath and slowly slid out from under the arm and out of the bed. She quickly grabbed her robe from the chair, slid it on, and turned to see- yup, the guy from the bar. He was out cold and unfairly cute considering how nauseous she felt.

And she had no clue what his name was. It was just _gone_.

Terrific.

She shuffled quietly over to the bathroom.

When she sat on the toilet she yelped and immediately leapt back up. There was that pain again. And now she realized there was a large…not exactly a band-aid, but _something_ on her left ass cheek. After using the toilet, she carefully washed her hands and went to inspect the damage in her full length closet door mirror.

She carefully peeled the gauze and tape away, hissing at the pain.

Then she threw up.

She _just_ made it back into the bathroom in time.

_No no no no NO!_

Felicity got up and washed her clammy face in the sink and took a slow, deep breath.

She stumbled back to the mirror for another look.

 _Crap_. Yup that was definitely a tattoo.

She squinted at it for a moment then fetched her glasses from the nightstand. It was a word. It was harder to read backwards and in script. T? O M M was that...Y?

Wait…a name? Her head swiveled automatically to the figure in her bed.

Alright _Tommy_ , time to face this hell of a morning.

She stomped over to his side of the bed and shoved at his shoulder. A muffled groan came from under the covers.

“Hey! Wake up!” She pulled the covers off his torso and shook his arm a couple times for good measure.

He opened two sleepy eyes and gave her a crooked smile.

“Hello gorgeous! Where’s the fire?”

“Is your name Tommy?” she blurted, not really knowing how to handle this next part.

“Yeah. And you are…F-something? Sorry,” He grimaced. “Last night’s kinda fuzzy.”

“Felicity. I’m Felicity and you’re on my ass.”

“Wha-?”

Felicity pressed her lips together and scrunched her eyes closed as mortification swirled in her stomach. “Your name. I have a tattoo…and I-excuse me.”

Felicity dived back into the bathroom and threw up again. A few moments later Tommy staggered into the bathroom listing to one side in a way that made her dizzy all over again.

He was wearing boxer briefs and a confused expression. “Did you- “He rasped out. “You said tattoo, right?”

“Yes,” she whispered. Felicity sat back against the wall and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to get her nausea under control.

“Oh wow. That’s… not good. Wait. Is that—do I--? Crap.”

Felicity cracked her eyes open and saw Tommy trying to look at something down the back of his underwear. He was turning an interesting shade of green.

“Toilet or mirror?” She offered helpfully.

He looked at her, aghast. “Mirror.”

“Bedroom closet. Inside the door.”

He nodded mutely and staggered back into the bedroom.

She hauled herself up from the floor and over to the sink. After dousing her face and neck in ice-cold water and brushing her teeth, Felicity began to feel a little better. She hesitated at the door, wondering if Tommy needed privacy, and then immediately dismissed the thought as somewhat ridiculous at this point. But she knocked before she walked through the door nonetheless.

Tommy was looking over his shoulder into the mirror at his butt cheek while strategically holding up the front of his underwear even as he yanked down the back. A familiar-looking collection of tape and gauze was at his feet. His eyes met hers in the mirror as she crossed the space between them. He seemed to be taking it about as well as she had.

“Felicity…” He said in a hollow voice.

“Yes? The bathroom’s free if you need it. If you want to throw up now, I won’t judge you. Nope, judgement-free zone right here. That was certainly my go-to choice when I saw mine—“

“No, I mean—“ He turned and showed her his right ass cheek. “You’re on my ass – my tattoo says ‘Felicity’.”

It was the same script and style that she had seen on hers. Beautifully rendered, spelled correctly, _her name_. She turned slowly until she was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with him and reached back to pull up her robe in the back, revealing her matching one.

Seeing them side-by-side, she realized that they had been designed to be viewed that way. They fit together – his ‘y’ looping into her ‘F’ and the whole thing surrounded by a heart fashioned out of vines. It made her think of the story of Sleeping Beauty and the wall of vines and thorns that grew up overnight.

As they stood there, Felicity suddenly became very aware of Tommy. It just snuck up on her how incredibly intimate this was—looking at matching tattoos, half naked, after waking up in bed together. And he smelled _so good_. How could anyone smell that good after being this trashed? She looked up at him, only to find that he was already gazing at her.

His blue eyes looked into hers.

“Are you okay?” He said softly. “I mean, I know this is a classic hangover disaster, but you just seem particularly upset about the tattoo.”

Felicity worried at her bottom lip with her teeth and gingerly lowered her robe again. “I’m Jewish.” She said after a moment. “We’re not allowed to get tattoos. It’s a big no-no.”

She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. “My Mom is gonna kill me and then when she’s all done, the Rabbi will take a turn.” She felt the bed dip next to her and his arm wrapped reassuringly around her shoulders. She sat up and leaned into Tommy and his warmth.

“How are you so warm? It’s freezing in here.”

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry about the tattoos.”

“It’s not your fault,” she said, and then squinted up at him. “Or is it? I don’t remember getting them at all, so I really don’t know who to blame.”

“Neither do I. It’s all a blur after the club. I just remember feeling really…happy.” He looked at her with a strangely serious expression which was at odds with his smile.

“Yeah,” Felicity’s eyes became unfocused as she tried to remember their night together. “I remember having a really good time with you…having fun.”

“Well, we could continue the fun – get a hangover breakfast, research tattoo removal. Standard second date stuff, really.”

Felicity smiled. “I do know a great greasy spoon around the corner that has the best breakfast this side of the river.”

Tommy cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed his thumb gently over her skin. “Sounds perfect,” he said, returning her smile.

He kissed her sweetly until she no-longer felt the bite of the air or the sting of her tattoo.


End file.
